Rainy Days and Mondays!
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: Rainy days and monday's always get me down!


Based on the song Rainy Days and Mondays by the Carpenters. Please read and review. X

Monday morning. Dreary. Dark. Gloomy. Raining. Fox Mulder walked the long stretches of corridors with a heavy heart as he thought about the pile of paperwork he would have to endure during that day. Glancing at the window, he sighed heavily feeling a pang of depression washing over him as the raindrops rattled against the glass, its taps coinciding with the beats of his dark heart. With a frown, he watched fellow agents rushing past him, chatting eagerly to their partners about their 'hot cases', happy smiles set upon their faces as they knew deep in their hearts, that they belonged somewhere. Mulder however was unsure of this fact. He didn't think he belonged anywhere in this life or the next. With a slight macabre thought, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of his own partner.

"Hey Scully, it's me. What are you doing?" He asked, realization hitting him hard in the face as he arranged to meet up with her; that's all he ever did. He spent every waking moment of his life; running to find the one he loved. With a frown, he quickly changed his mind. "Actually Scully, I just realized, I can't go anywhere, skinner just reminded me about the amount of paperwork I have." His anxiety eased once he had cut off the call and retreated back into his unhappy state as he turned the corner to yet another long stretch of corridor.

He soon made it outside, to stand in the Monday rain. Mondays and rain, the two worst things he could think of. He had been through many of these sorts of days and they always ended in the same way; alone. His hair fell flat with the heavy dampness, rain rushing into his eyes, stinging them as he tried to see around him. Tears rolled down his rough cheeks as he watched people rushing by with umbrellas, couples holding hands and running together with smiles, shrieks of laughter erupting from their throats. He peeled off his wet jacket and set in on the steps, watching the rain flood its cotton faster than his heartbeat. He heard his phone chirp its familiar ring tone as he wondered whether the water would kill it. Leaving it to ring, Mulder forgot that he was in reality before he began to wander down the street. His throat created a forlorn laugh as he let the water soak his shirt and it became almost see through, clinging to his skin like a layer of latex. He watched as people questioned this "crazy" man wandering through the streets through the pouring rain. One woman sat perched in the bus-stop, asked him if he was ok but he remained despondent and carried on walking, unsure of his destination. Ever since he was a kid, rainy days and Mondays always pissed him off and induced a depressive atmosphere inside his brain as if the chemicals weren't working and just gave up.

Coming to work never seemed to ease it either and on such days as these, he questioned his position at the bureau and whether it was worth it anymore. He didn't fit in and he knew it, Skinner knew it, Scully knew it, everyone in the damn office knew it! He screamed inside his head. Quitting always seemed like a good option but it always seemed like the cowardly option… maybe that's all he was; a coward looking for the truth but too afraid of what he might find.

With a frown, he took another few steps onto the main road as he watched the cars drive past him, that's how it had always been; the world driving past him, passing him by whilst he stayed in the same spot, still stuck in this time warp of depression, rainy days and Mondays. He heard a voice, a female voice and at the back of his mind, somewhere deep in his sub-conscious network, he knew who was beckoning to him.

"Mulder?" she called with anxiety as he made his way onto the road, moving dejectedly like a zombie, like he was sleepwalking, living a nightmare he just couldn't awaken from. "Mulder?" she called again maybe hoping to provoke a response from her partner but still her attempts went unheard. He presumed that she was running towards him by the click of her heels along the pavement, a sound he had heard so many times. He turned slowly to face her, the first contented smile on his face as he watched her damp fiery hair falling around her face, lighting her eyes up like fireworks. He heard a screeching sound in the back of his head but couldn't place it. He looked at her face, her face contorted in horror just as he placed the source of the sound but it was too late, the world had caught up with him. His body fell to the floor with a dull thud as the offending car door opened and a young man got out, close to hysteria.

"MULDER!" Scully screamed loudly just as she reached him and dropped to her knees, holding his damaged head in his lap protectively, her hands stroking his face softly. "Mulder." She whispered softly as the man by the car panicked and began to call an ambulance, twittering on about how it was an accident but Scully ignored his cries as she concentrated on her departing friend.

"I'm dying." He groaned as his organs began to stop, one by one. Scully fought back the tears that were trying so hard to break free.

"No you're not." She protested, letting her pain free as she began to sob loudly. "I don't want to lose you." She sobbed, pulling him closer to protect him from the rain as he blinked to clear his eyes from the rain drops. There was a pause before Scully began to speak again, her voice shaking uncontrollably as she tried to get the words out, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I love you." She choked and he felt his heart jump. At last he wasn't alone.

He felt his head beginning to spin as he tried to stay awake to tell the only person in his life that he felt whole with, how he felt about her.

Scully sniffed as she watched him struggle against the pain and she prayed for the first time in 4 years for God to take away his pain.  
"I love you too." He gasped once the pain subsided and he felt his heart twinge as its beats became irregular. "Thank you for not letting me die alone."

His eyes darted around, as the owner of them felt the ending nearing, a black box encircling his vision. Scully looked at him in wonderment, afraid of what he was saying.  
"Mulder…" she breathed, shivering in the cold rain just as thunder rumbled across the sky, lightening following shortly after with a ripping flash that illuminated his deathly white face.

"Dana…" he whispered back with a smile as if mocking her and she let out a choked laugh as she looked away, watching the ambulance's headlights pouring over the area, capturing her in their yellow beams.  
"The ambulance is here, just hold on a little longer." She pleaded somehow more to herself than to Mulder; he knew he wasn't going to make it.

The following series of events seemed to take place in slow motion as the drones of the sirens filled Scully's ears in an exaggerated fashion just before the vehicle screeched to a halt and two men dressed in EMT uniforms, jumped out, ready for the patient whether it be a bit of blood or a beef massacre.

Scully ran her hand gently over Mulder's forehead, hoping to provoke a response from the man but his eyes closed and he passed from body to spirit as she began to sob into his lifeless body.

"Oh god! I'm a murderer!" the young man by the car cried and Scully felt the anger grown inside her.

"You son of a bitch! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed, her anger burning in the whites of her eyes. She cradled her partner, and love of her life, in her arms as she mourned his passing but when the man shut up, she began to feel a strange sense of clarity and peace amidst the calamity. She felt a warm presence by her side, touching her shoulder softly, caressing her heart, holding her body against it's own spiritual one. She looked at the man with an apologetic expression, but no words were voiced as she let go of Mulder's body, allowing the EMT's to do what they had to do with him. She stood up slowly, watching the EMTs placing him delicately onto the stretcher which is when she retook a hold of his icy cold hand. She stroked his wet skin for a few seconds with her thumb before finally letting go of him mentally and physically. She felt something touch her hair gently and smiled through her pain and tears, Mulder would always be with her, finally at peace with his inner emotions.

Tomorrow would be Tuesday and the forecast would be sunny.


End file.
